The present invention relates generally to the field of reusable diapers, and more particularly, to a diaper including a removable pocketed sling, removable absorbent pad and stretchable covers for concealing hook and loop fasteners used to attach the pocketed sling to the diaper, among other features.
Diapers are a well-known type of underwear that allows the wearer to defecate or urinate in a discreet manner, and are primarily worn by children who are not yet potty trained, adults that suffer from incontinence, the elderly, and those with physical or mental disabilities. When diapers become soiled they require changing, which is typically done by a parent or caregiver. Disposable diapers are typically made from synthetic materials and absorbent chemicals, while reusable diapers are typically made from cloth.
With regard to reusable diapers, to which the present invention is directed, conventional designs are inadequate for containing waste, do not stay in place, and require a change of the entire diaper regardless of the degree of soiling. These disadvantages result in wasted time and effort required to change the entire diaper, as well as unnecessary laundering and premature wear of unsoiled portions of the diaper. Therefore, what is a needed is a diaper provided in separable components that overcomes the disadvantages of conventional designs.